Electronic devices may be used in many types of systems and/or applications, such as control systems, data processing systems, medical systems, telecommunication systems and/or communication networks. Electronic devices may include system controllers, servers, and/or network devices, such as routers, switches, firewalls, and/or network address translators. For some applications it may be desirable to make electronic devices scalable to accommodate new application requirements. For example, a communication network may be expanded to accommodate new users, modified to accommodate new networking protocols and/or types of data traffic, and/or may be reconfigured in response to network attacks and/or natural disasters.
Scalable electronic devices may be designed to accommodate certain changes. For instance, an electronic device may be configured to include a chassis that accepts removable cards to provide flexibility for accommodating new application requirements. A card may include any device capable of receiving data from another device and/or capable of making data available to another device. Implementations of cards may take the form of removable cards or boards that are configured and adapted for use in an electronic device.
An electronic device may include one or more chassis slots for accepting a removable card. In some cases, retrofit considerations for legacy designs present space constraints for the chassis slots and/or removable cards. Such space constraints may hamper removal of the removable cards since little space is available to manually grasp the card or to include an extraction device.